Tis the season, to mate?
by OneShotGoddess
Summary: Tigress has been looked down upon her entire life. Abandoned as a child, judged for learning Kung Fu, belittled for fighting crime instead of raising a family. Yet, despite all that she perseveres. Wins every fight sent her way, but now she's facing her most deadly enemy yet... her biology. Her need to settle down. What will she do when her body picks the worst person for the job?


Hey guys, here's the first chapter of my new story. Hope you enjoy!

 _Tigress wasn't sure when the first time had hit her. Well, actually she did. It had literally hit her! This sudden heat liquifying through her body. It was enough to bring the strong kung Fu master to her knees. Tigress hit the floor, her knees making a semi loud thump, but, not as loud as one would think if they were in her predicament. Her body folded, bending and angling itself to soften the blow, years of training with master Shifu Tigress wouldn't be surprised if she could sleep fight as well as when she was awake._

 _Unfortunately, while Tigress was a highly trained Kung Fu master she lived in a place with seven other masters and the ice cold fear that hit her was almost enough to halt this pain "Tigress?" Tigress didn't have to look back, couldn't look back as seconds later the source of the voice was beside her "Tigress, are you okay?"_

 _It was Viper. Her soft features were mixed with concern. Tigress wanted to hide this pain but the heat came back again and it was enough to make her whole body jolt forwards "Tigress, talk to me." she tries again "Is this from training? Did you eat something?"_

 _The concern seemed to double as each question was asked, and along with the pain, guilt was added. Yet, despite the want to comfort her friend Tigress wasn't sure how. She didn't even know what was happening._

 _"Tigress!" Viper cries again, clearly caught between leaving her friend for help and staying as when she moves Tigress flinches forwards, dry heaving against the ground. Like the action of being alone was making it worse._

 _"... I don't know." Tigress whispers after what felt like forever._

 _If Viper wasn't there Tigress would be lying on the floor. Thankfully the smaller snake had wrapped her tail around her stomach, up over her shoulders and was practically holding up the other female. Tigress wasn't sure what was happening. Normally she wasn't one to touch anyone, considering her checkered past she tried to avoid physical contact unless it was necessary, children, the elderly and villains were the exception of course but even on group walks Tigress found herself walking slightly further from the group. She had herself to lean on. She liked it that way... but now, despite all the normal warning signs she couldn't deny the pleasure Viper's cooler scales had on her body. She couldn't stop the quiet moan that slipped from her lips, her head now resting on the floor. Tigress was sure that Viper was mortified, SHE was mortified. That moan was anything but painful._

 _Weather Viper heard the moan or not Tigress found herself rolled over and Viper's concerned face looking at her. The heat came back again, causing her to curl into a ball, wanting this problem to go away. Her chest felt tight, her head felt cloudy and the tears seemed to mix with the sweat now sticking to her fur._

* * *

 _When tigress woke up she was in her bed, the covers pulled up to her shoulders and Viper standing- err, sitting by her bed. A small cup of tea curled around her tail. A small table was set up beside her. A small flower in a thin vase, a medium sized pot and a second cup. Viper looked at her, a small smile on her face but Tigress knew something was wrong as the others eyes didn't shine like they usually did._

 _"Welcome back." Viper greets, setting her cup on the corner of the table._

 _Tigress tries to speak but stops as vipers tail touches her lips. Not fast enough as even the gentle movement of her vocal cords burns. It feels like she'd swallowed glass. Viper pours a second cup of tea and picks it up, placing the warm tea to her lips. Viper was a fan of extremely hot tea, so feeling the lukewarm liquid on her tongue told her that Viper must have been there for a while "Drink." Viper whispers gently._

 _Tigress tries to speak again, only to be shushed by viper once more. If it had been any other time tigress would be rightly annoyed but she couldn't help the complete exhaustion that gripped her body. She didn't even notice the other presence by the door._

 _"Viper? How is tigress?" Master Shifu's voice asks._

 _"She's awake Master."_

 _Tigress watches the door open slowly, her eyes falling on Master Shifu. He wasn't alone. Beside him stood a sow, a small smile on her face and a medium sized pack in her hands. The white coat on her frame told tigress she was a doctor._

 _Tigress looked at her, sizing her up and down. This wasn't an odd thing. Training in the deadly art of Kung Fu, having swinging spikes and floors that spewed fire, doctors summoned to the jade place was a common thing but Tigress had memorized all the doctors that entered through the large doors. This woman was new. Probably outside of the village Which only seemed to spike her curiosity more._

 _"Good evening Master Tigress." she bows low "My name is Doctor Cho. Master Shifu called me in to look at you."_

 _Tigress watched her step forwards, placing her bag on the table. She couldn't deny the fear that clung to her as Master Shifu doesn't enter as well, simply shutting the thin door before heading down the hall. Her entire body was screaming at her that THIS would change every thing._

 _(Tigress's POV)_

 _Doctor Cho opens her bag, showing an impressive amount of herbs and medical equipment and looks at Viper "Master Viper, I don't want to be rude but this conversation-" she doesn't have to finish before Viper nods, going to excuse herself when my hand shoots out grabbing her tail._

 _"Wait..." I barely get out, my throat still burning. Viper turns back to look at me her face soft "Stay."_

 _Viper looks at me, staring for an almost uncomfortable amount of time before she smiles softly, nodding once "Okay."_

 _Doctor Cho looks at both of us before nodding and sits down beside us "Master Tigress, over the next few days you will begin to notice some extreme changes."_

I looked down at my paw, clenching my fist tightly. That was seven years ago. Despite the time I could still picture the whole thing clearly in my head. Doctor Cho had explained the whole _heat_ thing to me, sometimes repeating the same thing more than once. Despite having almost every animal on the planet Prey outnumbered Predators ten to one, which meant that finding information about my "problem" or even someone to talk to was difficult.

"Tigress?" Viper asks and I turn around to look at the smaller female. She sat there looking at me, that same look on her face as _that_ day "Are you okay?" Despite the obvious reasons for her concern -I was leaning against the wall panting slowly her question annoyed me. I had to bite my tongue not to snap at her "Do you need your medication?"

My medication. That was the other thing that Doctor Cho had talked with us about. A predators heat wasn't something to joke about, and while self-medicating could take away the physical itch, the need to 'fix this' was always on my mind. The problem with fixing this was the 'fix' was a double ended sword. By fixing my heat I also took on a mate, a mate... for life. And despite my want for this pain to stop, when everything settled I knew _settling down_ was the **last** thing I wanted.

Then there was the other half of my problem. No one in the village seemed to fit. No one felt right. I was a warrior, a goddess and the thought of unworthy hands touching my body had me doubling over in pain. It was like my body was rejecting the idea of a 'quick fix' and so every time I was left to myself, my fingers working through the heat so much that they ached by morning. My hands that were supposed to feel nothing, hurt. The whole thing was laughable.

I'd spent my entire life fighting everything. Fighting other peoples prejudice. Fighting the fear of the other children as a kid. Fighting the stereotype that woman can't do kung Fu. Fighting the limits of my own body. Fighting Shifu's loveless upraising. Everything I'd fought I'd won. I won over the children with dominos. I won over the people's judgement by rising to the rank of Master. I'd turned my body into a killing machine, capable of splitting the iron trees in two with a single punch. I'd won against my emotions, hardening my shell until the pain in my heart became a dull ache and finally when I'd risen to the top, ready to take on the world now I had to fight against my own biology! To fight the urge to settle down. To find a mate and raise a litter of children.

I knew I could fight it, was fighting it but each year this heat seemed to increase. It grew stronger as I did, matching me step for step. Each year the heat seemed to get stronger, the pain lasting longer than before, the attacks coming for frequently and I laid awake at night, haunted by the reality that one day, I wouldn't be able to stop it.

Read and review! Peace!

xxxxOneShotGoddessxxxx


End file.
